Captial Vices
by Marystormshade
Summary: 7 one shots centered around Sebastian and Ciel. Each one shot will be themed with it's own sin. SebxCiel Mentioned. Read and Review.
1. Superbia

**Superbia :** Pride.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As a Demon he hadn't had many meals in which he could say he was particularly proud of. However, Ciel Phantomhive was undeniably, incomprehensibly perfect.

And for that, Sebastian was proud.

Such a defiant, passionate, distant soul was worthy of the worship of Lucifer. Sebastian had sowed this soul, stitch by stitch from the point the contract had been made. Even then Ciel's soul had been one to behold, but it had holes, tears and was slightly dirtied. It needed a Demon's expertise before it could be properly harvested, before it could be considered worthy.

His young master knew nothing of Sebastian's high opinion of him however. And Sebastian much preferred to keep it that way.


	2. Acedia

**Acedia: Sloth**

Xxxxxxxxxx

Demon's, as a general rule, didn't waste energy on emotions. Nor did they ever truly take the prospect of 'work' seriously. Yes, they accepted contracts and remained under the usually strict thumb of their masters as they were ordered about to and fro. But they never actually took it seriously.

And Sebastian was no different.

Particularly in the first few weeks of being contracted to Ciel. Still unaccustomed to being a butler, he would continually slip up in small or large ways.

Skipping the preparations of making food, forgetting to clean entire rooms, or simply disappearing for the entirety of the day.

Ciel found this completely intolerable, and would continuously prod Sebastian with his childish gaze, demanding an explanation about his blatant disregard for his work and laziness. Sebastian would always wave these allegations off and simply put his master to bed.

However, Sebastian was quick to learn that Ciel Phantomhive would not be played a fool.


	3. Luxuria

**Lust: Luxuria**

The Demon watched the boy's chest rise and fall with sleep. The candelabrum had been blown out over an hour ago, and in that length of time Sebastian had stood silently in the shadows, watching his little lord intently.

It was now that the Demon made his move.

Gloved hands out stretched towards the youth, Sebastian pulled back the sheets slowly, admiring the smooth skin of the boy's legs as they came into vision. He smirked despite himself as he allowed his fingers to slip beneath Ciel's night gown, the skin tingling beneath the Demon's fingers.

Ciel, though unaware of the butler's presence, responded well to the stimulation, arching slightly into the man's touch.

Lowering his head the Demon encased the boy's petite frame within his arms, bringing him to sit on his lap. Still sleeping Ciel didn't react much other than rolling his head forward to rest on his butler's shoulder, breathing in the older man's scent with content.

Sebastian chuckled darkly as he turned the boy's head and pressed his own lips against the supple child's flesh.

There's was a muffled gasp as Ciel seemed to realize that this was in fact not a dream. After a gentle struggle Ciel gave up in defeat and allowed Sebastian's ministrations to continue.

The Demon reached his hand lower, toying with the boy's lower regions.

Ciel moaned and stared into Sebastian's eyes, only to find them a florescent fuchsia.

Sebastian would have his master in more than one way.


	4. Gluttire

Gluttony: Gluttire  
Proverbs 23:2 "And put a knife to thy throat, if thou be a man given to appetite."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Demon ate his master's attention excessively.  
Everyday was a new opportunity to steal the boy away to a solitary area of the mansion and gorge himself on the perky lips and pink blushes.

Demons didn't eat, in a human sense at least. No, food was a strictly distasteful luxury in which not many chose to divulge.

Emotions however were quite the opposite.

No, Demon's do not eat in a physical sense. But they most certainly feed off of what they can.

Ciel Phantomhive's soul was the main course of the meal, everything that came before that were simply appetizers. Oh and how they raised Sebastian's hunger.  
The boy he had contracted to would bend beneath him constantly, the pale legs wobbling against the Demon's pure power.

His young lord was of Ginger root and tender venison, cold water and hot soup.  
A meal of opposites.  
A meal of beauty.


	5. Ira

Wrath: Ira

Anger hath no mercy, nor fury when it breaketh forth: and who can bear the violence of one provoked?

Xxxxxxxxxx

He stared at the empty body before him for what seemed an eternity before finally he twisted himself about and fell to his knees in both horrified shock and defeat. He smirked then as a familiar feeling rose from his gut and infested his lungs and traversed where his heart should have been.

The ground beneath the Demon began to tremble with the sensation to the point that it could not stand the stimuli, breaking beneath Sebastian's limbs.

He lifted himself up gently and made his way to his young master, his very empty young master.

But before he laid hands on the boy he allowed himself to let loose a howl of pure rage, like an animal who's prey had strangled itself from the jaws with a great effort, howling not just of anger but of loss and hunger.

The hum of the Demon broke through as fuchsia eyes bore a hole into the sky while Ciel Phantomhive's body was cradled in arms means for bludgeoning, and nails meant for tearing.

Tenderly Sebastian placed the boy back within the boat they had arrived in, and without a word he pushed the boat back onto the water silently, back toward the shore.

_Nobody takes my meal._


	6. Invidia

Invidia: Envy

"There is no disappointment so numbing...as someone no better than you achieving more." -Joseph Heller

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebastian felt his hand tighten once again as he stared forward emotionless.

Claude was touching _his _young master.

Caressing the boy's fragile legs and paper like complexion, he was keeping Ciel company, whether Ciel knew it or not. And Sebastian could not stand for another moment of the torture. More often than not, Demons did not allow themselves to have such vehemence toward one another, however, this was on a strictly personal level.

Sebastian's plate had been pushed out from under him, just as he was raising the salt shaker to the entree, it had been taken.

He was going to squash every insect that had dared to even glance at his meal. The audacity of the Spider was stifling as another tree fell to the forest floor.

He heard his young master complain about the ruckus, he heard Claude say that he would investigate, and Sebastian resisted the urge to burn the ground beneath him.

Claude was not the one meant to kneel before the boy, Claude was not the one who had stayed by Ciel's side the past years, Claude was not HIM.

HIM. Sebastian Michaelis. Phantomhive Butler.

It was time to return to his post, and clear away the webs that had formed in his absence.


	7. Avaritia (Final)

Avaritia: Greed

Greed is a bottomless pit which exhausts the person in an endless effort to satisfy the need without ever reaching satisfaction. - Erich Fromm, _Escape From Freedom_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The point of no return was now, the sword within his reach, every muscle in his demonic essence aching, lusting for the taste of his master, and no pesky spider would get in his way.

The Demons fought for what seemed an eternity in their eyes, but was truly only a few moments, easily passable for those who blink often. Claude faltered, distracted by the changing terrain about them, giving Sebastian the advantage. It ended quickly after that.

He smirked as he turned to his young master, who remained unmoving.

His smirk fell when the boy went off the cliff, Hannah clinging to him. Sebastian's eyes widened not only from the surprise of the fall, but of what Hannah's laughing eyes implied.

Lunging, he gripped the boy's body in his arms and felt his empty heart clench as two ruby red eyes returned his stare.

It was then that Sebastian realized that the boy had been his downfall from the start, his very need had slowly but surely poisoned him.

Greed had made him blind, and had robbed him of his meal.

And he would never get the chance to make the same mistake again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: This has been the final installment of 'Capital Vices'. Thank you for reviewing and reading!**


End file.
